


A silent need

by hanekoma



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights were harder than others to handle. Even the boy wonder had his dark nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A silent need

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Optimism was in his nature. That was just who Dick Grayson was. Some nights, though, things felt a little overwhelming. This would be one of those nights.

He peered out over Gotham, arms wrapped around his tights-clad legs. His eyes shifted between focused and unfocused on the rooftops. Even when he heard the rustling of a cape behind him, he didn’t even meet the figure.

Silence radiated between them as Bruce approached Dick’s almost fetal body. And then Dick felt a hand rustling his hair. Not a gauntlet covered palm, but an actual hand. Warm and strong.

Finally, his eyes strayed upward to the looming and firm figure. A small smile traced over the corners of Dick’s mouth. That small gesture had meant a lot to him, even if his thoughts were foggy and jumbled.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Bruce mumbled out, indicating the forced smile. Even if his presence was helping, it obviously wasn’t an instant cure for whatever was plaguing the Boy Wonder.

That smile dropped from Dick’s face as he let his gaze fall back down. Slowly, he leaned toward the strong leg, resting against it. Bruce made no motion to pull away.

“…Thanks.”


End file.
